What happened lastnight
by octopus-in-a-jar-ver2.0
Summary: Percy woke up with someone sleeping by his side. Oneshot. Yaoi/slash. Rate M for a reason.


Tittle: What happened lastnight

Rate M for slightly cursing and mentioning of sex

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, if I did, there would have been so much more Percy/Jason moments than they already are.

A/N : beware of grammatical mistakes since English isn't my first language and I only learn it at school as a compulsory subject. If you spot any, tell me, i'll fix it later.

Please rate and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, since this is my first fanfic, there are tons of things that need improving.

* * *

The boy was woken up by the warm sunlight coming from the huge glass window. He opened his gorgeous sea-green eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while. Ugh, his head hurt as if it had been cut in half. After staying still doing nothing but wait for the pain to wore off, he turned his head to look outside. Such a lovely day it was! The sky was amazingly blue-his favorite color and he could see some fluffy white clouds slowly floating. Up high the sun was shining brightly. Wait … wasn't that too high? It must have been nearly 12 o'clock then.

He cursed.

Percy immediately sat up and when he was about to kick his blanket, he realized … he was naked. Weird. He didn't think he had the habit of naked-sleeping. Maybe he automatically took off clothes while sleeping. Well, Percy had never stopped to surprised himself.

He didn't remember what the fuck happened last night. Hurt as his head was, he pretty sure he had bumped his head somewhere. His memory was lost! He didn't even know who he … Oh, he was Percy Jackson. That was easy.

Hum, where the hell were his clothes? Bingo! It was tossed mercilessly next to the bed and torn in half. Great. Now he needed to buy a new shirt. The sea prince sighed since that exactly the thing his mom always wanted.

"Owww"

The raven heard somebody moaned next to him. Alerted, he looked to his left to see a person lying there, turning his back to the sea prince, sleeping peacefully. Percy held back the urge to scream out loud like a girl. He couldn't believe all that time there was someone sharing his bed. Instead, he yelled:

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

* * *

Jason had woken up for a while, but he decided to keep his eyes shut, NOT like he was too tired to open them. The bright sunlight seriously got him on his nerves. Normally he loved it, but now he just wanted to sleep and sleep. However, that wasn't the only thing kept him from his sleep. His whole body ached painfully, especially his head, his back and even … _down there. That_ place was hurt like hell, and that disgusting sticky thing inside him. Okay, what the heck was that? Nothing good, the blond was pretty sure.

The worst thing was he forgot everything happened last night. Yeah like that mattered anyway. All the sky prince wanted is a nice long hot shower to wash away that terrible something. It took him lots of will to move just a little bit. He was finally able to lift his head up.

Fuck.

That was hurt as hell. He couldn't resist the urge to let out a moan.

* * *

Jason stared dumbfoundedly at the boy next to him. Percy was, to his surprise, naked and somehow shared the same bed with him.

Before he even realized it, Jason had already sat up. Feeling a little cold, the blond looked down. What struck him was the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes either. He never liked … okay, he did enjoy naked-sleeping, but to do that with his best friend by his side was totally different thing. Oh, so Percy liked this too. He thought the raven prefered blue pajamas instead. Wait a minute, that wasn't the problem!

Anyways, it was absolutely normal to do those things, right? They had even taken the same bath at New Rome together several times and already seen _every_ parts of the other.

Most importantly, they were both guys. Therefore, Percy and he couldn't have done _that _or anything.

_'kay, ain't no big deal. Yeah, keep talking to yourself like that.-_muttered Jason.

"What are you doing in my bed, huh? I'm the one who should have asked."-Jason said. Then he looked around the room. Opps, wrong one. "Sorry, Perce. Good morning by the way." He added sheepishly, one hand scratching his head.

* * *

The "intruder" turned to looked at Percy. Oh, it was Jason, his best friend. However, why his best friend was in his bed or why both of them wore nothing at all, he had no idea. Percy really, really hoped that they hadn't done anything wrong.

"Hi."-Percy greeted. Then there was only awkward silence. They simply sat there, immobilized, both was too stunned to speak anything as the memories of last night came back altogether. Those sea-green eyes widened, his palm felt sweaty, and the boy could tell that his face was getting redder and redder as every second passed. He was pretty sure Jason looked the same at that time.

* * *

A few days ago, Jason and Percy went back to camp after having completed an unbelievable, thought-to-be-impossible quest. Everyone, including their ex-es, who were Annabeth and Piper, burst into tears of joy and relief. The quest took them about nearly a month and they were even thought to be dead. (Heck, they were still alive!)

A huge party was thrown yesterday after the two had fully recovered (thanks to ambrosia).

The two were made to drink a lot of told-to-be-juice, in the end they turned out to be juice with just "a little" alcohol inside. As if they believed that, but they drank them anyways.

It was the first time Jason had alcohol so he was drunk immediately. It took Percy a few cups before getting himself into the same state as the blond. Anything happened after that was a blur to them, but the sea prince could swear that they had snuck out before the party ended before anybody could realize, and it was Jason who demanded to go to his cabin, and it was him who pushed the other down onto the bed.

He didn't even dare to think of what happened next.

"So … I wonder who, -he cleared his throat- um… got the end of the, you know…"-Percy asked innocently.

* * *

The question meant nothing other than "who took it up the ass?"

Blushing furiously, Jason knew that definitely that was him. The blue-eyed boy couldn't even feel his bottom anymore. _Can the brat be anymore oblivious?_-he wondered.

Judging from Percy's relaxed features, Jason understood that the other had realized who that one was.

"That was my first time."-Jason bit his lips. Crap, even though both of them had already known, but the fact that they had sex was still too awkward to say aloud.

"So was mine."-Percy confessed.

"I thought you and Annabeth …"

"I'd lied."

"Oh."

Somehow Jason felt, he wasn't sure, relieved.

* * *

Both boys had already known they had special feelings towards each other, but both refused to admit it. They scared that one wrong move could ruin the whole relationship, to put it another way, lose a friend. That was why even after being "freed", nothing between the two had changed.

* * *

"Don't ever tell this to anyone, or I'll…"-Jason threatened.

"Nope, I won't. It isn't a nice thing to say anyway"

"Let's just pretend this never happened, got it?"

"Sure, ma'am."

Jason ignored the last sentence. He got out of the bed, and fell back immediately on Percy.

"Ouch! You're so heavy!"

The green-eyed boy pushed him aside gently.

Jason never felt so useless before. He couldn't even stand up, or walk. His whole body hurt as hell. Realizing the blonde's problem, Percy looked at him apologetically. It was his fault anyway.

Then Percy did something totally unexpected. He carried the sky prince. Bridal style.

Percy smirked when he saw the blush made it way to the other's face. Jason was so cute. The blonde would probably kill him if he heard that, he assumed. Both were naked, like hell he cared, they had got to the third based anyways.

When they first met, Percy was a little shorter. Not then. He eventually grew taller than Jason, just the same as he once did, compared to Annabeth.

"Put me down!"

"No."

Jason didn't even try to struggle, not that he didn't want to, but he couldn't. He was hardly able to lift his head, so he rested it on the other's neck. Crap, he hated drunken sex. It hurt frickin' bad.

"Am I heavy?"

"Yes, you are."

Since both of his hands were busy, the raven used his leg to open the door.

"Wow, Perce, you even have your own bathroom?"-Jason looked around, studied the gorgeous room with shiny white marble floor. Next to the small window sat an extremely enormous tub, large enough for at least two people.

"Cool, huh? I had Tyson build it since I can't stand the filthy public W.C"

Percy said proudly while carefully put the other inside the tub before got in himself. The son of Poseidon turned on the water and let the warm liquid fill the tub.

Putting some shampoo in his palm, the raven applied it on the blond spiky hair, washed it slowly. Jason's hair was unexpectedly soft, at least softer than Percy thought it would be.

After that, the sea prince, blushing slightly, help the son of Jupiter to clean his body while Jason leaned against his chest. The raven's hand accidentally brushed against the other nipple, which made the blonde shivered before turning his head accusingly, resulted in Percy's lips landed on Jason's temple. Blushing as if he had never blushed before, Jason decided to be a good boy and sit still before anything went further.

The biggest part hadn't come until there was only a single place left unwashed.

"May I …"

Realizing the boy was asking for permission, Jason nodded before added: "It felt indescribably disgusting down there."

Still hesitated, Percy puckered one finger inside the hole.

"Ah…"

Percy swore that Jason had just moaned. He tilted his head in order to look at the other expression.

It was a big mistake.

In front of his eyes was Jason, such a view it was-he exclaimed. A pretty blush crept onto the blonde's checks. His slightly parted lips were panting, gasping for breath. His sky blue eyes seemed to darken because of lust. He kept moaning continually whenever Percy circled his finger.

Percy's face was red as if it couldn't be redder.

Percy could feel himself harden. When he removed his finger, it was coated with his semen from last night, and even some dry blood. Realizing how harsh he was yesterday, he sea prince rested his head on Jason's shoulder, murmured a 'sorry'.

"It's okay." Jason said softly. "I'll pay back later."

Percy titled his head up to see Jason's handsome smirk.

"Oy, is that count as a confession?"-Percy grinned.

"NO. By the way, this never happens either."


End file.
